Cloverfield: The Return of the Monster 2: DeathDay
by Jack Russel
Summary: The first monster had been killed but now an even bigger one is coming. Can the city survive another attack? Can the police dective Sonya Li and the city find a way to stop it?


Cloverfield: The Return of the Monster 2: Death Day

It had been a while since the monster had destroyeded the city and had been killed by the pepole. Now the city had been rebulted by robots and pepole as new home.

Sonya Li was still a police detective and woking with the police. She whent on her computerd and check her case. It said that she had to investingate a muder at a fairground. Sonya Li got in her car and drove ther with speed.

Sonya Li turned on the radio in her car. It said "Europe is beeing attackeded by a huge monseter. Anyone who seas the monster goes isane and uslaay dye. The Monster can shoot lasiers and eat pepole. It is biger the biggest building, it has huge tentricules and sintists say that it looks like cthulhu."

Sonya Li said "This is bad news I must investigate this after I have stoped the killer". Sonya Li park her car and got out. Were is the killer she asked a guy "Hes in teh building and beeweare his gut a gun". "I have a gun two" Said Sonya Li.

Sonya Li went into the building and the killer guy fired the gun at her and Sonya Li shot her gun back. Sonya Li and killer ran out of ammo and attacked Sonya Li with his fists. "I can do hand fighting as well Sonya Li" said and used kung fu to fight the man.

"But can you do this Sonya Li" the killer said and used power to turn into a gaint hideous monster. "Yes I can" said Sonya Li and she turned herself into an evan bigger and more hideous monster, that look like the cthulhu monster but was smaller. Sonya Li then killered the killer. The killer died and everbody screamed as Sonya Li looked like the cthulhu monster. And they thinked that Sonya Li was the cthulhu monster and was here to destoy the world.

Sonya Li turned back to normal self and told them that the evil monster was alot bigger then that and evebody sighed and said that Sonya Li was the hero for killing the killer. Sonya Li than whent back to teh police station and the police cheaf said to Sonya Li "I just red about you stopping that killer in the newspaper. Thats some good work detective, but its a shame it had to come to voilence".

Sonya Li agrred and went back to work.

**5 Deys Later**

Sonya Li was in the office working when she herd that the Monster had destoied Paris, Berlin, Italy and many other places. "The Monster must bee stoped" Sonya Li said loud like anger.

**2 Weaks Later**

Sonya Li in her car and she listened to the radio and herd that the gaint monster had killed even moar pepole and might head towards there city. Sonya Li new that this was not good.

**3 Mouths Later**

Sonya Li was in her ouse whatcing TV when she herd on the news that the monster was heading towards to the city and was going to destroy it. "I must destoy the monster, I must" Sonya Li said with brave. But it was two late and the monster got into the city and stated destroying buildings and eting pepole.

The army tried to dessetroye the monster but it was a two powerfull and they count't stop it. Sonya Li got tnto her car and dove to profficer Grant's Lab. "Dr Grant" Sonya Li said "have you a soultion" Sonya Li said again. "Not yet go and find surviours I'll wait hear" said Dr Grant.

Sonya Li got in her police car and drove down the streets. The streets were destroied and ruined. There was fire in the sky and it was blood red, like blood. Sonya Li could feel the death and destraction in the air.

Then Sonya Li saw the huge cthulhu monster in the distance towering other the city using its huge tenicels to kill pepole, eat pepole and destroy buildings. But she not go isane becasuse she new what it loked like and how to confront it.

Sonya Li drove her car towards the police station and entreded. There she saw a guy "Sonya Li is that you" the guy said "Some pepole are down in the basment but I'm staying up hear".

But then one of the Big cthulhu monster's tentricules went thought the wall and grabed the guy. "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**" the guy screameded but its to late and the big cthulhu monster ate him and lutheded.

The big monster than tryed to eat Sonya Li but Sonya Li ran intwo the basment jujst in time. There Sonya Li saw the police cheaf the sactry and the police engineer. "Theres a bunker we can go two because its safe" Sonya Li said to the pepole. "we fine Sonya Li we wait for to end here" the police cheaf said to Sonya Li.

So Sonya Li went back to her car and drove back to the bunker. Alot of the buildings in the city had been destroyied and they were losing teh war. The Monster chased Sonya Li back to the bunker but Sonya Li's car had a speed upgrade that made it go fast.

Sonya Li gut to the bunker just in time and saw . A lot of pepole are already dead but I sea that did bring some survivers. The bunker had alot of survevrers in it.

Sonya Li, Dr Grant and the survivers waited in the bunker which was 8 miles underground but they could still hear the death and destraction above. All night and all day all they could hear was the desraction and the monster killing and destroying.

**A Long Time Later**

Sonya Li could here the monster destroing everything. "I think I no how to stop it" Sonya Li said and called Jet Jaguar (My favrate Godzilla character) and told him to get a black hole device. Jet Jaguar told Sonya Li that he would need her to destract the monster frist.

So she sent Todd outside as he wasn't cool and pepole din't like him. The monster saw Todd and Todd went Isane and tried to kill everyone but the monster grabed him with tentricule and eat him. "**NO NO NO NO NO NO NO THE PAIN**" Todd screemed and dyed.

But then Jet Jaguar got Sonya Li the black hole machine and Sonya Li turned on the black hole machine and it sucked the cuthul monster in. Sonya Li herd the monster scream as it was sucked it. Sonya Li turned the machine off.

Later Jet Jaguar gave Sonya Li, Dr Grant and the overs medals for saving teh world. But Sonya Li new that she would still have fight the monster again in a hundread, or a thosand or a even billion years time as that was her destiny".

THE END

or Maybe to be countued next halloween.


End file.
